


Games we play

by justanexercise



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex just can’t catch a break, she just wanted a nice night with Peggy and the life she left behind might just put them all in jeopardy again. Except, maybe it might not be her fault afterall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games we play

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This got away from me. Read at your own risk. Sort of cracky.

There’s a cat in her living room. Again.

Alex, still in her pajamas that’s just a t-shirt and shorts, smiles and scratches the purring cat behind her ear and takes out some leftover tuna from sushi last night from the fridge.

<< _What do we say Liho? >>_ Alex says in Russian.

Liho meows and rubs along Alex’s legs until Alex gives in and puts the bowl of fish onto the ground. Alex pets Liho and looks at her front door. In five seconds, there are two hard thumps on the door. Alex grins, just on time.

“Angie, is Liho there?” Peggy says a bit out of breath. She blows a flyaway hair from her face.

“Yea, don’t worry English, come in.” Alex closes the door behind her and leans on it. “You know I gave you a spare key for a reason right?”

“Yes, well, I don’t want to intrude on your privacy. Only in case of emergency.” Peggy kneels down and pets Liho. She grins wryly at Alex. “You’re spoiling her you know? Her mother is not going to be happy when I return her and she won’t eat, again.”

Alex leans on the kitchen counter. “Just a small indulgence.”

“I’ll be sure to let her know it isn’t my fault.”

Liho licks at the empty bowl, meows loudly and jumps onto the counter next to Alex.

“Nyet Liho!” Alex says. Liho jumps down and paws at her legs.

“Huh. You’re Russian?”

Uh oh. Alex tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “Nah English, just learned a few phrases and accents.”

Peggy quirks an eyebrow and purses her lips. “Finally going to entertain those producers to play Alexandra Udinov?”

“You kidding me English? It’s hilarious seeing people think I’m some dead Russian Princess, especially when I start speaking in Russian.”

“Do you practice it with Liho?”

“Sometimes, why?”

“Her owner is Russian, might be why Liho keeps coming to you.”

Alex pouts, she looks pointedly at Liho. “And here I thought you liked me.”

“Oh she just absolutely adores you.” Peggy picks up Liho. “Your tuna that is.”

“I don’t always have tuna, sometimes it’s salmon.”

“Right,” Peggy gives her a knowing look. She holds Liho up to Angie. “Say good bye.”

“Leaving already English?” Angie kisses Liho on the head and scratches behind her ear just the right way to make her purr.

“Afraid so, cat sitting is officially over.”

Angie follows Peggy to the door and opens it for her. “You’re welcome here anytime,” Angie says, looking at Liho and glancing towards Peggy. “Anytime at all.”

Peggy flushes just a bit and clears her throat. “Liho will be sure to know that.”

“Right. Liho.”

“Knock knock,” a woman’s voice from the hallway interrupts them.

“Nikita,” Alex answers, she straightens her back. “Wasn’t expecting you.” She looks over at the man next to Nikita. “Or you.”

“We were in the neighborhood, decided to drop by,” Nikita explains. “Hi, I’m Angie’s friend, Nikita, this is my husband Michael.”

“Peggy, pleasure to meet you.” She takes a hand off Liho and shakes their hands.

“Oh, you’re not from here are you?” Nikita asks.

“Actually I’m from Brooklyn,” Peggy grins.

Michael raises an eyebrow. “Really? You don’t sound it.”

“Been living the States for quite a few years now, haven’t managed to shake off the accent.”

“And you really shouldn’t English,” Alex says, glaring at Nikita and Michael.

“Right, well it was nice to meet friends of Angie, but I must be going.” Peggy smiles politely and goes to her own apartment down the hall.

“Bye Peggy!” Alex shouts. She turns back to Nikita and Michael who are smirking at her. “You two are the worst.”

“We really were in the neighborhood.” Nikita shuts the door behind her.

Alex groans and drops onto the couch. She kicks her legs petulantly in the air and points at them. “I don’t need you two mother henning me. And don’t you dare chase this one away Michael.”

Michael holds his hands up in a surrendering gesture. He’s not fooling Alex one bit. “She seems nice.”

Alex narrows her eyes. “You already did a background check on her didn’t you? Who tipped you off? Birkhoff? Was it him?”

Nikita sits next to Alex and puts a comforting hand on her knee. “We just wanted to be sure.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Alex chews her lower lip. “And? She clean?”

“As a whistle,” Michael says. “Nice. Normal.”

“So why are you two here then? And how’d Birkhoff find out?”

“He saw you flirting with her in the hallway cameras.”

Alex opens and closes her mouth like a fish. “I was not flirting.” At least she didn’t think she’d been flirting. Had she been flirting?. “And tell him he’s a creep for spying on me.”

“More like attempting to flirt,” Nikita clarifies. “His algorithm flagged you, he just wanted to make sure you were safe, and well, there you were, trying to flirt.”

“What do you mean attempt to flirt? I can flirt if I wanted to! I’m trained to flirt.” She nearly stomps her foot down just to make that point. “What algorithm? What did it flag?”

“Alex, honey,” Nikita says in that overly sweet voice of hers. Teasing that’s what this is leading up to. Great. “You were trained in the art of seduction. But with this girl, it looked like you were back in high school. Birkhoff could do better than that.”

“Hold up,” Alex jumps up. “Birkhoff could do better? Are you kidding me?” She glares at them. Worse than Birkhoff? That’s not possible. No one can be worse than him. Alex shakes her head. “Stay out of my love life.”

“Lack of it,” Michael grumbles under his breath. “He saw elevation in temperature, rapid elevation, thought you were getting attacked, turns out you were just having some troubles talking to a girl.”

“Seriously? Shut up. Other than to tease me, there anything else you’re here for?”

“How are you?” Nikita asks, suddenly serious.

“Angie Martinelli is doing well. Perfectly normal life. I can make like ten different types of coffee now though.” She takes a moment and adds, “And pie, I can bake pie now.”

“And Alex? How are you doing?”

Alex puffs out her cheeks. “Bored. Retirement is very boring.”

“Better bored than dead.” Nikita pats her shoulder.

“Millionaire and you’re bored?” Michael crosses his arms over his chest.

“I’m not blowing all my money in one place. Plus Angie Martinelli’s trust fund isn’t a million bucks. Just enough so she can live a comfortable life without having a 9 to 5 job. I like the hipster coffee shop just fine.”

Michael steps closer to her. “Where you met Peggy and convinced her to move in next to you.”

“Stop spying on me.” Alex pushes a finger into his chest, hard.

“It’s more entertaining than soap operas.” He rubs at the sore spot.

“You really like this girl, ask her out,” Nikita says.

Alex flops down onto the couch. “Not that simple. And butt out. Gosh go do some spying on the government if you’re so bored!”

“Does that mean you’re not interested in those sold out orchestra seat tickets to Jersey Boys?” Nikita dangles the tickets in front of Alex.

“How?” Alex takes them gingerly in her hands.

“You also have a reservation for that Italian restaurant down the block,” Michael adds.

“It’s been booked solid for half a year!”

“Well, we still have some tricks up our sleeves,” Nikita nods.

“Thought we weren’t supposed to use those tricks anymore.”

Nikita shrugs. “This was worth it.”

“Hold on.” Alex squints. “Did you two just set up a date for me?”

“Well, you still have to do the asking,” Michael teases.

Alex shakes her head, the date on the tickets catching her eyes. “This is for tomorrow!”

“Better get to asking then,” says Nikita.

“You two…” Alex groans. “I don’t know if I want to snap your necks or hug you. Get out, I have a date to plan for.”

-

“So, I have these two tickets to Jersey Boys, you fancy going with me English?” Alex says into a coffee cup. She shakes her head. “No no no, that’s wrong.” She pours milk into the take away cup, filling it to the brim with coffee and smacking the lid on it. “Two tickets, sold out musical you’ve been wanting to go to, we should go together, like on a date.”

Alex groans. No not going to work. She slides the drink on a counter to a waiting customer and turns back to the kitchen.

“Miss?” the man says, holding the cup of coffee in his hands. “This isn’t right.”

“Sorry sir,” Alex takes the drink. “What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s cold.”

“Oh. I’m sorry about that, let me fix that right away.”

Her coworker Martin takes the cup away from her and says to the man, “I’ll fix it sir, we apologize for the inconvenience.”

“Martin –“ Alex says.

“Come on, you need a break, even managers need to take one,” he winks at her. “I got this.”

 “Thanks.” She takes off her faded green apron and starts to walk to the break room when her Peggy radar goes on high alert. She’s absolutely right. Alex turns to the entrance and in walks Peggy, business power suit starched to perfection and all with her purse, looking a bit worse for the wear. Bad day at the office again it seems. Alex changes course and sits in Peggy’s booth.

“Angie,” Peggy says with a smile. “On your break?”

“Yea, messed up like 5 drinks today.”

“Oh no, are you alright?”

Alex completely melts at the attention. She bites her lip to stop herself from cooing at Peggy’s adorable frowny face. “Just a bit tired, but I’ll make it through. How about you English? You look like you need some R and R.”

“Oh you’ve no idea.”

“Fired anyone today?” Alex bounces her eyebrows.

“I do not fire people Angie,” Peggy says with an air of haughtiness. “I merely point out redundancies in a company, they do the firing.”

“Right, making it more ‘efficient’?” Alex uses air quotes.

“Precisely.”

Alex taps her fingers on the table and wets her lips. She can do this. She’s Alexandra Udinov, former Division agent, she can ask Peggy out. “Hey English, you free tonight? Remember Nikita? My friend? She left me two Jersey Boy tickets and they’re expensive and hard to get and she and Michael had to leave so she just gave them to me. Plus a reservation at that new Italian place, you know the one? The one Sarah in 2A keeps talking about? Anyways, I have two tickets to Jersey Boys and a dinner reservation for two, if you want of course, you want to go?”

Peggy blinks, her eyebrows furrow in concentration to process Alex’s word vomit. “Tonight?”

“Yea, at 8. Reservation for dinner’s at 6.” Alex swallows the lump in her throat.

“That’s rather last minute, wouldn’t you rather go with a date though?”

Her stomach sinks. Putting on a brave smile, Alex shrugs her shoulders. “You’re the only one I want to go with.”

“Well in that case, I would love to Angie.”

-

The mascara brush barely makes it past her eyelashes when Alex’s phone goes off, the tip smudges her eyelid instead of her eyeball.

“Damn it.” Alex puts her phone on speaker. “What?” She takes soaks a q-tip in makeup remover, fixing the smudge.

“You should try the blue dress on.”

“Nikita?” Alex looks around her room, specifically the corners and air vents. “Please don’t tell me you installed cameras in my room, that’s crossing the line.”

“Of course not,” Nikita says, affronted. “I just know you. Still in your robe with a million rejected dresses on the hangers?”

Alex huffs, crossing her arms. “No.”

“On the bed?” Nikita’s voice rises in surprise. “Wow you really like this girl.”

Rolling her eyes, Alex hangs up the mountain of rejected dresses outside her closet. She clears her bed and flops down. “Okay yes you got me. What blue dress?”

“Black bag behind your shoe rack.”

Alex bites the inside of her cheek. “You stashed a new dress for me? Really?”

“You’ll thank me later.”

“Okay, wow how much did this set you back?” Alex takes out the dress, putting it in front of her in the mirror. Gorgeous, a bit lower cut, bare back, it’s perfect.

“Doesn’t matter. Your strappy silver heels would complement it.”

Alex drops her robe and slips on the dress, turning this way and that to admire her form.

“You should put your hair up too,” Nikita adds.

“I don’t have a team of hair and make up to help anymore, it’s staying down.”

“Straight?”

“Was that a pun?”

Nikita laughs, “No but it is now.”

“Yes it’s straight, I didn’t have much time and I –“

Peggy’s distinct knock on her door stops her.

“I got to go,” Alex says.

“Good luck and Alex?”

“Yea?” she slips on her heels and puts on the finishing touches on her lipstick.

“Have fun, you deserve it.”

“Thanks,” Alex says then narrows her eyes. “No eyes on me, got it?”

“Okay okay, if there’s trouble, you know where to call.”

“Copy.”

-

Alex covers the top of her wine glass as the waiter stops by to pour it in. “No thanks,” she says.

He nods and turns to Peggy who also waves him off.

“Where was I?” Alex shakes her head. “Right, so this ‘talent agent’” Alex puts air quotes on the word, “comes in and says I could make a million bucks just to pretend to be the Udinov girl. Says he can help me get the Udinov fortune as long as I learn some Russian. Yea, then says as long as I pass a test, asshole just stares at my breasts then.”

“Oh please tell me you did not let him down easy.”

“Called Ralph in to kick him out.”

Peggy nods, drinking her water. “I like Ralph, he has a penchant for throwing them out on sidewalk cracks.”

“Twisted ankle,” Alex nods.

“How often do you get that line?”

“Depends, she’s pretty much gone from the media, what’s it been like 3 years? Don’t think people remember some spoiled little Russian princess who OD’ed.”

“Well, there are those rumors about it being some covert black ops faking her death.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Believe any of them?”

“I think the government has higher priorities than to fake her death,” Peggy says, looking up from her water. She squints for a split second, looking behind Alex.

“What?” Alex asks. She doesn’t turn around.

“Oh nothing, thought I saw someone I knew,” Peggy waves away the suspicion.

Alex nods, but looks at the reflection from the chrome coffeemakers at the bar. It’s not abnormal to see armed bodyguards in this restaurant; it is after all the breeding ground for the rich and famous. But something about them…Alex shakes her head. It’s all in the past. She’s a new person now, what’s left of Division is scattered or dead, and those who would know her face would never oust her, not if they want to deal with her and Nikita’s wrath.

“So,” Peggy says. “We should get going.”

“Yea yea, of course.” Alex flags down the wait staff, only to find out that Michael and Nikita already paid in full for their dinner plus tip.

“Your friend sure is generous,” Peggy says, helping Alex into her coat.

“She’s kind of like an older sister to me, meddles a bit too much but in this instance, good free food? I’m alright with it.”

There’s that feeling again. Alex checks her surroundings, arm in arm with Peggy as they walk into the theatre. Like someone’s watching her. Except no tails. None at all. Just like last time.

“Restroom first?” Alex asks, already directing them to the toilets.

“Good idea.”

In the stall, Alex pulls out her phone and dials an unlisted number from memory. She digs into her purse along the seams, fishing out an earpiece. Tiny, discreet, undetectable.

“What’s wrong?” Nikita asks once the call connects.

Alex types on her phone instead.

_Need a sweep from restaurant to theatre. - A_

“Is someone following you?”

_Might be. Bad feeling, like the Watchman. – A_

“Okay, I’ll get Birkhoff and Sonya on it. Are you okay? Are you still with Peggy?”

_At the theatre in the bathroom. She’s with me. – A_

“Good, don’t let her out of your sight.”

Alex rolls her eyes and presses her fingers harder than necessary on her phone.

 _I know._ \- A

“I know Alex, better to be paranoid and careful.”

Alex takes a deep breath, centering herself. If worse comes to worse, she’ll protect Peggy. Get her away from whatever crap is hunting her.

“You alright?” Peggy asks, holding onto Alex’s forearm. “You’ve been quiet.”

“Oh yea,” Alex forces a laugh and shakes her head. “My heads just feeling a bit weird, might also be food coma.”

Peggy continues to stare at her with concern. “We could go if you like.”

Nikita’s voice flares up in her earpiece. “We haven’t found any indication of someone following you from the restaurant to your location.”

“Yes,” Birkhoff interrupts. “But we did find some traces of wipes on the cameras around your apartment. Not actually in your apartment building. Could be a coincidence. Nothing on Shadownet.”

“I don’t know,” Alex says out loud, addressing her team and Peggy. “You think we should go back home?”

“If you’re feeling unwell, it’s alright,” Peggy says.

“No,” Nikita says after a second of silence. “Your apartment might be under surveillance.”

“They can’t break routine, they’ll know we’re onto something. That’s if there is someone,” Birkhoff says. “Maybe she should go to some safehouse?”

Alex rubs her temples, buying some time for them to argue it out.

“How could we get Peggy to go with Alex? She might be a target now too,” says Nikita.

“I don’t know, but all I know is I’m finding some other wipes down her street, they’re all centered around the point of their apartment.”

“Shit. They can’t go back there, not yet. Stay there for now, we’ll find out more. You got that Alex?”

Alex pinches the bridge of her nose and manages a weak smile to Peggy. “Yea, yea I got that. I’m alright English. Come on, we should get seated.”

“But –“

Pulling her arm, Alex drags Peggy to their assigned seats. “Been waiting for a long time to watch this, just a tiny headache, I’ll be fine.”

“Looks like the teams got another mission,” Birkhoff says.

Well, at least now she won’t be so bored after all, if only this mission didn’t have to do with keeping Peggy safe because of her.

“Okay here’s the situation,” Birkhoff interrupts a song. It’s all the better, Alex hasn’t been paying attention anyways. Not to the music or the show. Too busy assessing for potential threats, so far none. “Called the local cops to check out some noise complaints at the locations, they didn’t find anything, but they also don’t know what to look for. Got into their evidence logs, yea there’s some recording equipment disguised there. High tech, but we can’t be sure who it is until I can get my hands on it.”

 “Hmm…” Alex hums in the back of her throat in confirmation. Hopefully that disguises as appreciation.

“I’m in position outside, take the front entrance when you leave,” says Nikita.

“Think they’d use snipers?” Birkhoff asks.

“No, they came this far to go undetected, they’re not looking to take out Alex. Maybe someone found out she faked her death. No chatter at all?”

“Not on Shadownet, Sonya’s tracking everything from the last 6 months. You don’t think it’s Amanda do you?”

At the mention of Amanda, Alex grits her teeth and her hands clench into a fist.

“Sam checked, she’s still safely locked in a cell, he didn’t say anything about you or Peggy,” Nikita says.

“Who else could it be? Only she would know you faked Alex’s death.”

Alex claps along with the audience once the show ends, she can barely hear Birkhoff and Nikita’s plans. Sneaking a glance at Peggy, Alex blushes and looks away when she meets Peggy’s eyes. Busted.

“So where to now?” Alex asks, more to Nikita than to Peggy.

Peggy tilts her head. “Have anything in mind?”

“You can’t go back home yet,” Michael says. “I’m going to do a sweep, it’ll take me some time. I need an hour.”

“Okay, Alex, keep her occupied. Take her out to dessert or something,” says Nikita.

Alex takes Peggy’s arm and tugs her to the streets, hailing a cab. “I’m dying to eat some ice cream, heard there’s a new fusion place in Brooklyn.”

“Oh which one? I might know it.”

“I can’t remember the name right now, we can just wander around there and find it.”

Peggy takes out her phone and shakes it in front of her. “We’re in the digital age now Angie, I’m sure we can find a place without scouring half the city for substandard ice cream.”

“Where’s the fun in that English?”

“Good good, that’ll take some time,” says Nikita.

Alex drags Peggy as slowly as she can through the streets, hugging Peggy’s arm to her chest and vetoing every shop Peggy says looks fine. Peggy’s lips thin into a line at the last rejection.

“Angie do you want to get dessert?” she asks.

“Sorry,” Alex ducks her head. “I’m just being picky, tell you what, I’m not going to complain about the next one.”

Peggy slides her hand down Alex’s arm, entwining their fingers. “No no, just making sure. Is there something you wanted to pick in particular?”

Something that will take long to eat, Alex scans the restaurants down the street, she points, this could take a bit, there’s a long in the front. “Pie?”

“Looks busy,” Peggy says. “Must be good then right?”

“Course English, looks a bit retro too. Come on!” Alex tugs Peggy across the street.

Her earpiece crackles. Michael asks, “Alex, does she own a gun?”

“Yea, that looks good,” Alex says to both of them.

“I didn’t think they made these anymore, World War Two.”

Nikita answers, “Her grandparents served in the military then, could be an heirloom.”

“It’s recently been used and cleaned.”

“Her having a gun isn’t that suspicious Michael. We’re in America.”

“Birkhoff run another background check on her would you?”

“Michael,” Nikita scolds.

While Michael and Nikita are arguing about the merits of gun ownership, Alex catches Peggy surveying the crowd, just a bit of a side eye, like Nikita does but a lot more covert. Could be trick of the light but that’s not it.

“Peggy?” Alex nudges Peggy’s hip. “What’s wrong?”

Peggy shakes her head and grimaces. “Sorry, I don’t quite feel like eating dessert now, is it alright if we cut this short?”

“Of course, are you okay? Going back to the apartment then?”

“Yes, I’m fine and I’d like that. Let me just…” Peggy steps out of line and hails a cab.

Alex says, “Okay 10 minute ride back home.”

“Copy,” Michael says.

The taxi takes a wrong turn. Alex narrows her eyes. The bad part of town, or rather the part of town where people disappear and no one is the wiser. They turn left, straight into a dark unlit alley.

“Alex? Peggy’s…erased…out…” her comm crackles with static. The voice is too distorted to even tell who it is.

“Hey mister,” Alex knocks on the partition. She frowns. It’s ballistic glass. “Think you’re going the wrong way.”

Her comm stays silent. She digs out her cell phone, of course there’s no reception. She turns to Peggy who looks more annoyed than frightened, but then again this is Peggy, not much can ruffle her.

“It’s going to be fine,” Alex pats her thigh.

Peggy quirks an eyebrow and shakes her head. Her phone dings. A text message. There shouldn’t be any signal here, a jamming field. Peggy pulls out her phone and her frown deepens. “I’m dreadfully sorry Angie.” She rubs the spot between her eyes. “This is all my fault.”

“What?”

The taxi stops and the driver immediately opens the door and runs off, leaving Peggy and Alex in the dark.

“Peggy, why is this your fault?” Alex asks.

“My family, they’re, well they’ve always been meddlesome.” Peggy shoves the door open and climbs out. Alex scrambles to get out too except her side of the door is locked, before she can get out through Peggy’s side, Peggy slams it shut.

“Alright, come out now,” Peggy shouts.

Alex bangs her palms on the glass, there’s a glint of a sniper scope on the top building. “Peggy let me out!” she screams.

“If you don’t show yourself in 5 seconds, I’m going to be very cross with you!”

Screwing her eyes shut, Alex puts her hands up to hide the sudden flood lights blaring down in all directions. She squints. Two people grapple down from the top building and hurry to Peggy. They both tilt their hands down in respect.

“What the hell?” Alex mumbles.

A man with a shoulder to hip ratio worthy of envy gets a hard poke in the chest from Peggy. He steps back and rubs the back of his neck. The woman next to him, hoodie drawn up over her immaculate red hair despite the wind shrugs her shoulders. Alex strains to hear their conversation and they’re angled just right so she can’t read their lips. Though Alex does gulp at Peggy’s stance, her feet wide like she’s lecturing two kids.

Peggy stomps back to her and flings the door open. She holds her hand out to Alex.

“What’s going on Peggy?” Alex takes the offered hand and grips it tight.

The man gives Alex a once over, not in the appreciating sense but in the critical, sizing her up. “Miss Udinov,” he says.

It’s only due to training that Alex doesn’t react. Instead she tilts her head and chuckles. “You got the wrong girl.” She holds her hand out. “I’m Angie, Angie Martinelli.”

“Steve Rogers,” he says, enveloping her small hand in his humongous one. “And I’m not mistaken, Miss Udinov.”

<<You’re not fooling anyone>> the woman says in Russian. Her face is blank but her eyes, well they hold a bit of amusement.

“I don’t speak Russian,” Alex insists.

<<Stop it Romanov>> Peggy says in surprisingly good Russian with only a hint of an accent.

Romanov, assuming that is her last name, shrugs her shoulders. “You don’t actually outrank me anymore Carter.”

“Carter?” Alex says. She turns to Peggy. “I thought your last name was Carver.”

“It’s Carter,” Peggy say. “I may not outrank you anymore Natasha, but Maria does and your girlfriend will not be happy with you.”

Natasha’s blank face falls into a grimace which she schools immediately. “She knows?”

“She contacted me about your shenanigans,” Peggy glares at Steve and Natasha. “Now let’s keep this quiet, get back to my apartment and explain this like adults.” She turns to walk out and then pauses. “Mature adults,” she says over her shoulder.

Alex blinks and regains her footing with Peggy pulling her elbow. A black unmarked SUV is waiting in the alley. Alex freezes.

“Angie,” Peggy turns and holds her by the shoulders. “I promise you, no harm will come to you. Just trust me, please.”

There’s no reply on her comms, her team is cut off from her. Alex clenches her fist. “I trust you Peggy.”

“Thank you.”

Alex rolls her eyes as she steps into the SUV. Of all the things that could get to her true identity, it’s a pretty face with amazing legs and an equally gorgeous accent.

-

“I trusted you!” Alex whirls around and shoves Peggy to the wall. A split second later, half dozen guns and a bow and arrow are aimed at her head.

Peggy holds her hands up and looks around Alex. “Settle down,” she commands. She purses her lips when they keep their weapons up. “Down. Now.”

Reluctantly, everyone in the room points the guns to the ground, arrow guy relaxes his arm.

Alex is pulled to the living room by Steve and she drops to the sofa, next to Nikita. The whole team is there, Nikita, Michael, Birkhoff, Sonya, even Sam. Michael and Sam are both zip tied sporting a bruise to their temple.

“You okay?” Alex asks them all.

Sam holds his hands up. “Ya think?”

“We’re fine,” Nikita says. “Sam and Michael just got a bit impulsive.”

“Well, this is off to a wonderful start,” Peggy says to the entire room. Her stare lingers on Steve who flushes just a tiny bit. “I was hoping to delay this for at least another month.”

“What killing us?” Alex spits out. “Did you want to fuck me before killing me?”

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Steve says, his jaw ticking.

“It’s alright,” Peggy waves him off. “I understand your frustration.”

“Do you? You’re not the one sitting here with guns pointed at them.”

“Angie, please.”

Alex turns away and grounds her teeth.

Peggy sighs and waves over another woman, eyes steely and gait full of power, just like Peggy. “Maria, just…short version.”

Maria nods sharply. “Your investigation,” her eyes land on Birkhoff and Sonya, “hacking more like, was flagged. We’ve been monitoring the situation since then.”

Birkhoff sits up, intrigued. “Hold on, are you the hacker?”

“No.”

“Who is it? They circumvented shadownet, not even shadow walker can do that.”

“Have you heard of the Rising Tide, Shadow Walker?” Maria asks. “We know who you are Mr. Birkhoff.”

“The hacktivist group?”

Maria turns away from his question. “Rogers found out and his white knight complex flared up and he recruited some people to help him dig up information on Peggy’s girlfriend.”

“That isn’t…” Steve interrupts. “Look, I wouldn’t have done anything if they didn’t have anything to hide. And it was just surveillance.”

“Not helping,” Natasha slaps his stomach.

“We’ll be discussing your role in this Agent,” Maria glares at Natasha, “at length.”

“Agent?” Alex pipes up, finally looking at Peggy again. “Who are you?”

“Division.” Nikita spits out, hands clenching.

Peggy snorts. “Most certainly not.”

“Then what?” Michael asks. “It doesn’t take just any black ops team to take us all down like this.”

“You’re right,” Peggy holds her hand palm up. She wiggles her fingers. “Knife please.” Arrow guy takes one out of his belt. “Thank you Agent Barton.”

Alex swallows and shifts in her seat, tightening her muscles. “Peggy what are you doing?”

Peggy holds her free hand up, she slowly goes to Michael and slices open the zip ties, doing Sam’s next. She flips the blade and throws it straight at Barton who catches it without blinking an eye and slips it back into his belt.

“Oh lord,” Sonya says. “That’s…that’s incredible.” She looks at her team. “Can any of you do that?”

“Well maybe with practice,” Sam huffs.

Barton wiggles his eyebrows and spins the knife again. “Want to practice now?”

“This is a bit unfair,” Nikita says. “You know about us it seems. We know nothing about you.”

“Yes, well that’s how we work,” Peggy explains. “Protecting mankind without them knowing.”

“Sounds like propaganda bullshit to me,” Alex says.

“A bit yes,” Peggy agrees. “We’re not asking you to join.”

“So you’re making us? Join or die?” Birkhoff says. “Gee Alex you sure now how to pick them.”

“Maybe we should have started with that,” Natasha steps up. “Alexandra Udinov. Supposedly dead heir to Zetrov.”

“I’m not –“ Alex denies immediately.

“We don’t care about that Miss Udinov,” Maria says. “Right now, we’re just clearing the are. We know who you all are and were. We know about Division and your roles in bringing them down, along with Oversight and the unnamed circle of Fortune 500 CEO’s dealing with manipulating governments.” Maria pauses.

“Who are you?” Nikita asks.

Peggy answers, “SHIELD.”

“SHIELD? Does that stand for something?” Alex asks.

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,” Maria supplies almost robotically.

“That’s a mouthful,” Birkhoff mumbles.

“That still doesn’t explain why we’re all sitting here,” Sonya says.

“We’re all here because some people,” Peggy quirks an eyebrow at Steve, “are a bit too concerned about my well-being when I am perfectly capable of handling myself.”

“Peggy…”

“Oh hush. We’re in this mess now because you didn’t think I could handle it.”

“That isn’t –“

“I said quiet.”

Steve stands rigid to the side.

“First off, I’m retired,” Peggy says to Alex more than anyone else. “I worked for SHIELD for quite a long while and it’s now in capable hands. I knew you were Alexandra after we met. I’m not an idiot, I just did a little bit of digging and honestly, I don’t care why you faked your death. You’re still Angie to me, the brash coffee shop manager who gave me coffee until I liked it.”

Alex bites her lip. “How can I believe that? You captured my friends, my family.”

“Hold on,” Birkhoff bounces in his seat. He snaps his fingers and points at Steve then at Peggy. “Hold on! Steve Rogers. Margaret Carter. Oh man, how could I not see it! Holy shit I have your action figure! Both of yours.”

“He’s competing for fanboy with Coulson,” Natasha says.

“Birkhoff, what are you talking about?” Nikita punches him in the shoulder. “Nerd, stop peeing your pants.”

“You don’t know? How could you…you didn’t learn anything in school? That’s Captain America and Miss Union Jack!”

“Bloody hell,” Peggy groans. “I’m never going to get rid of that am I?” She looks up towards the heavens, which means she’s just looking at the ceiling and glaring at stucco. “Dugan you prat.”

“World War Two heroes?” Sam says. “Birkhoff I think you lost your mind.”

“Your girlfriend is Miss Union Jack!” Birkhoff shakes Alex. “How could you not have known?!”

“I didn’t learn American history, I’m Russian remember?”

“So am I but I knew them,” Natasha says unhelpfully.

“You lived it, that doesn’t count,” Maria taunts.

“World war two…you were alive during world war two?” Alex shakes her head. “Holy shit my girlfriend is an octogenarian.”

“You get used to it,” Maria shrugs.

“What?” She shakes her head, clearing it. “I’m so…this isn’t happening. This is just another hallucination Amanda’s got going.”

“I don’t think even Amanda would make this scenario,” Birkhoff says, still in awe.

“And this is why we do not horn in on each other’s lives,” Peggy elbows Steve. “Because this happens.”

-

“Do you want me to leave?” Peggy asks, closing the door to Alex’s room and leaning against it.

Alex shakes her head and pats the spot next to her.

“I’m truly sorry about everything,” Peggy says, sitting down and keeping her distance.

She makes a decision, then and there, Alex grabs Peggy’s neck and pulls her in for a quick kiss. “Okay, I needed to do that,” Alex says, pulling back. She nearly goes in for another one when Peggy licks her lips but she stays put.

“Yes, well…I understand if you don’t want to see me again.”

“You kidding me English?” Alex kicks Peggy’s foot. “Birkhoff would kill me if I broke up with Miss Union Jack.”

“Please don’t call me that,” Peggy groans and hides her face.

“So you and Captain America.”

“Very subtle.”

“Really. He’s ridiculously good looking. And he cares about you, a lot.”

Peggy shifts on the bed, pulling her knee up. “We were together after the war. For a little while at least. He’s an amazing man, but we worked better as friends than we ever did as lovers.”

“Kind of a hard act to follow up,” Alex draws circles with her finger, edging closer and closer to Peggy. “I mean he is Captain America.”

“And you’re a Russian Oligarch.”

“Not anymore.”

Peggy grabs Alex’s hand and putting it on her lap. “You’re Angie Martinelli. You made me remember why this world is worth protecting.”

“Yea?” Alex holds Peggy’s stare.

“Yes.”

Putting her head on Peggy’s shoulder, Alex sighs and plays with Peggy’s fingers. “Family reunions are going to be shit aren’t they?”

“It can’t get any worse can it?”

“Birkhoff might bring the action figures. Might even ask for an autograph.”

“Maybe we should wait a bit longer until that reunion then.”

“Whatever you say Miss U.”

Peggy flicks Alex’s forehead. “Shut up.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
